Paranoia
by Tsubakiland
Summary: Y no supo si estaba delirando, o si su mente, su cerebro, le jugaban una mala pasada. Pero había jurado ver a Lucy con una panza de, al menos, unos cuantos centímetros.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y CÍA no me pertenecen. Todo es de Hiro Mashima con sus respectivos derechos reservados.

**Summary:** Y no supo si estaba delirando, o si su mente, su cerebro, le jugaban una mala pasada. Pero había jurado ver a Lucy con una panza de, al menos, unos cuantos centímetros.[NatsuxLucy]

* * *

**Paranoia**

–

-

"Por fin", pensó. Había estado unos cinco meses y medio en una misión sola y exclusivamente para él: buscar a Igneel. Aunque claro, esta vez no había dejado que sus amigos fueran con él, ni siquiera Happy. Pero después de meses y meses de buscar, se había cansado y aburrido fácilmente. No pensó que buscar a su _padre_ sólo y con una mochila como compañera fuera tan aburrido. Y como se considerada una persona poco tranquila y simplemente mandada no dudo ni un segundo en cuanto había pensado en Lucy, Gray, Erza y Happy. Un simple pensamiento de ellos lo llevo hacia su gremio. Hacia Fairy Tail.

Aunque antes tendría que pasar a dejar sus cosas en la casa de Lucy, donde se hospedaba prácticamente desde que la conoció. Su relación de amistad había pasado más de eso y ahora suponía, y solo suponía, que eran algo así como… novios. No: amigos con derechos. Por que, conociendo a Lucy como era ―seguramente como todas las demás niñas―, si no le pedía salir formalmente con ella, no eran nada. Y, para que mentir, él no era de esos tipos románticos y anticuados.

Pensó en llevar algo de comida para que ella no cocinara. Tal vez comprar ramen estaría bien… Aunque no sabía si le gustaba demasiado y él solo prefería el fuego como alimento: daban energía y era 'saludable'. Para él.

Cuando pagó la cajita de ramen individual ―que por cierto, ¿cuándo habían aumentado el precio de esa cosa llamada comida?― y salió del lugar, había jurado ver a Lucy. Y no supo si estaba delirando, o si su mente, su cerebro, le jugaban una mala pasado. Pero la había visto pasar con una panza de, al menos, unos cuantos centímetros.

"Si que comió estos meses", se rió internamente, "¿existe comida con tanto poder para lograr eso? Debió estar muerta de hambre…"

Pensó alcanzarla pero cuando dirigió su vista hacia donde había estado anteriormente la chica, observó que en su lugar ahora estaba un hombre con canas y una gran barrigota de grasa. Como Lucy.

De igual manera se encogió de hombros y tomo rumbo hacia su departamento, y volvió a pensar. Ahora que viviría un poco más seguido con Lucy ―y también tenía pensado llevarla con él a buscar a Igneel, pues no se había dado cuenta de que la había extrañado demasiado―, la ayudaría a pagar con lo que podía ofrecerle su departamento. Y tal vez también tendrían que echar a Happy, así al día siguiente no andaba quejándose de que hacían _mucho ruido_.

Trepó la pared con ayuda de un árbol y se coló en la ventana que daba cerca de su cama; que, para su suerte, estaba abierta.

La chica estaba del otro extremo de la habitación guardando en una estante de comida lo que parecía ser una carta ―sabía que amaba la lectura y escribir, como también que estaba escribiendo un libro― y se acercó con pasos sigilosos hacia ella. Exclamó un _booo_ cuando estuvo detrás suyo y la sostuvo cuando pegó un brinco y casi resbala del susto.

―¡Natsu! ―le gritó con enfado, aunque un enfado falso, notó―, ¿cuándo regresaste?

Le pareció que estaba nerviosa, pero sólo sonrió y se rasco la nuca.

―Bueno, hoy, y pensé pasarme antes por aquí y dejar mis cosas ―comentó y después levanto la bolsa donde contenía la cajita con el ramen― y también te traje un poco de ramen.

―Oh ―Lucy miró disimuladamente su barriga y luego a él. Entonces consideró el momento adecuado para lograr decir:

―¡Lucy, pero cuanto has comido! Capaz que el ramen no es lo que necesitas… ―pudo ver la cara de enfado que ponía y con su mano libre la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él―, pero no importa lo _gorda_ que estes, te quiero igual. A parte, hay una gran manera de liberarse todas esas calorí–

―¡No estoy gorda, imbécil! ¡Estoy embarazada! ―le chilló con su rostro ardiendo y separándose de él. ¿Embarazada? Ahora si su mente le estaba haciendo una mala pasada. ¿¡Embarazada de quién!? Se iba solo unos meses y ella quedaba ¡embarazada! Sintió como la bolsa se caía de sus manos y como su entrecejo se frunció.

―¿Embaraza de quien? ―mataría a cualquiera que haya tocado a _su_ Lucy. Por que sí, era suya y… ¡que mierda estaba pensando!

"¡Oh, vaya, hoy si que estamos todos locos", se le vino a la mente. Por un momento sintió como si tuviera _otro yo_ dentro suyo, pero es que estaba paranoico. O esa era la única solución que se le venía.

―¡De ti, idiota, estúpido, tonto, imbécil! ―nunca en su vida, bueno, desde que la conoció, había escuchado decir tantas groserías a Lucy en una misma oración. Pero así era. Y se desconcertó del mundo cuando tragó sus palabras. ¿Había dicho… suyo? O sea, que el niño que crecía en el vientre de Lucy era… _suyo_. Se sintió como una idiota por sonreír de esa manera al simple echo de la idea y cuando aferró su pequeño cuerpo ―con una gran barrigota― entre sus brazos y la giró riéndose, supo que era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

¡Suyo, suyo, suyo! El hijo que Lucy esperaba era de… _ellos_.

Luego de unos segundos de darle vuelta y cuando ella dejó de reírse con él y decirle con una gran voz mandona "Ya para Natsu, me causas nauseas", la volvió a dejar en el piso y la abrazo.

―¿Estamos _embarazados_? ―preguntó él.

Lucy rió hasta que se tuvo que doblar por la mitad, aunque se enderezó enseguida cuando supo que nunca se podría volver a doblar a la mitad si esta embarazada y lo único que podía doblarse era menos de un centímetro.

―Bueno, sí pero no. Es decir, ¡seremos padres! Pero yo soy la única embarazada ―le sonrió suavemente―. ¡Y serán gemelos! ―gritó emocionada.

Y el volvió a reír, al pensar en niños ―una mujercita y el otro varón― con cabello rosado y ojos marrones. O tal vez rubios. No lo sabía, pero lo único que sí estaba seguro es que estaría con ella todos los años hasta que sea necesario antes de buscar a Igneel. Primero, tendría sus recién nacidos en brazos, pensó, luego los vería dar sus primeros pasos y palabras, después descubrirían si eran buenos en algún tipo de magia, los escribiría en Fairy Tail, y de más grandes se aseguraría de que no les faltara nada y que fueran relativamente felices como para volver a buscar a su _padre_. Ya sean que pasen años.

Volvió a sonreír. Sí, era un buen plan. ¡Ah! Y por supuesto, se le olvida: amar más a Lucy y hacerla su esposa.

-

* * *

**Notas de Tsubakiland: **Mi primer fic de Fairy Tail y de mi OTP: Natsu y Lucy -aunque tambiñen lo abrevian NaLu-, me encantan ellos dos juntos *w* Hay tanta vitalidad cuando están juntos y Lucy se debe sentir muy querida al estar cercá de él, como tambiñen de sus demás amigos. Wu, que genial. Amo el manga (lo siento, no veo el animé, aunque ví el primer episodio xD) y estoy desesperada para que suban el siguiente capítulo que supuestamente estaría como para el viernes pasado y no lo subieron, y hoy tendría que estar el 165 pero en submanga aún no subieron nada de nada TwT. ¿Alguién tiene otra página para leer manga _online_?

Hablando de Fairy Tail, mi segundo OTP (y es que no puedo evitar decírselos) es Gerard (O como mierda se llame ese hombre, ¡joder! Esta en todas partes -no diré spoilers (Sophie ruda los ojos)- y tiene como dos nombres más) con Erza. Son como el complemento del otro y es inevitable para mí ellos dos :heart: si se nota _tremendamente_ que Erza lo sigue amando... En fin, no me extiendo más (suelo hacerlo cuando inauguro un fandom) y ya los dejo que los abré aburrido xD. _Besos, Sophie._

Por favor, darle al _GO, _me haría felíz saber su opinión. (Serán todos contestados)


End file.
